


The Right Thing

by dreamer_98



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken knew he was on the cusp of something bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> Written for **annariel** for **fandom_stocking** 2013\. This was not beta-read; all mistakes are my own.

Ken could hear the bird rattling the crate in the back of his car.

"It's all right," he called to it. "You'll be out of there soon." He chuckled before muttering to himself, "Not that you can understand what I'm saying."

Ken knew he was on the cusp of something bigger. He'd finally been able to show Evan Cross how valuable he could be during the excursion at the train yard. The two had shook hands, and although Evan warned that they weren't friends, Ken felt he was one step closer to finally gaining his trust.

He swallowed nervously. He also knew that any chance of that trust would be shattered if Evan found out he'd taken one of the terror birds.

He'd met several times with Colonel Hall, pleading to expand Project Magnet so he would be able to assist Cross's group with the anomaly operation. The colonel's interest appeared to be piqued when Ken discussed the anomalies, but ultimately he remained skeptical.

"I'm going to require some concrete evidence before I even consider your request, lieutenant," he'd told Ken.

"If you want evidence, then I'll deliver it, sir," Ken had responded without hesitation.

Although he had his reservations about Hall's intentions, Ken knew that giving him the bird would be the only way he'd be able to get Project Magnet up and running at full capacity. He trusted Evan and his team to continue dealing with the anomalies, but they didn't have the manpower to safely contain the creatures. This would change all that. Ken was confident that with Evan's full cooperation, he would be able to run a smooth operation and minimize any potential damage.

He soon arrived at the military headquarters. Colonel Hall and his men met him at a secure entrance.

"I have your proof right here, sir," Ken said. He opened the top of the crate to reveal the bird as it frantically squawked.

The way the colonel smiled made Ken's stomach queasy.

He kept telling himself that he was doing this for all the right reasons.


End file.
